Aching Darkness
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness... So corrupt her he did and she would bask in all that he had to offer. Drabble Series; Harem;
1. Pure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter One: Pure <strong>

x . . . . x

The moment his nose detected that sharp scent of purity about her slight frame, _he knew_.

Her large, innocent, cerulean eyes weren't _that _innocent.

The scowling, powerful male on her arm was not _human_.

Her smiles and laughter could not be _real_.

Did he care about any of the minor details though?

_Of course not._

She played a dangerous game and held a firm facade.

Their lives were almost identical in that way - but that was not what he wanted.

The only thing Sebastian knew and cared for was her miko status and the purity that flowed off her waves and as a demon... _his need to corrupt her was great._

He wanted to _taint _her - darken that ever sweet pure glow.

Crimson eyes danced along her frame and he ached to devour her purity whole.

His master was a entree, a soul to be carefully cultivated and made a meal of when the time was right.

This small, Japanese woman - she was something different entirely.

She would be a fine wine to be sampled and sipped in order to tantalize the pallet or perhaps opened only on the right occasions - that is_, if he played the game_ _right_ and he had been playing the game a _long_ time.

Taking a few steps forward, Sebastian offered a quick smile, brought his right hand to his chest, and bowed at the waist before straightening, "Please allow me to take your coats, Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha."

Her cerulean gaze looked him up and down before narrowing.

His smile never faltered and his eyes practically _glowed._

**The hunt had begun. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **I write because everyone makes him this badass uberly awesome guy but let's face it. He's not. He's a demon and he's selfish and greedy and cruel. People write about Sebastian as this butler that would do just about anything for Ciel out of duty and love. No. Out of duty yes but also out of the hunger for what would be his in the end. :) Darker side of Sebastian!


	2. Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Two: Demon <strong>

x . . . . x

" - don't think you realize the implications of your actions, Lord Matsuda!" Ciel continued to rave at the man before him. Inuyasha merely blinked once and then again before he opened his mouth to retort.

"Actually, brat, I know exactly what my actions did. My brother didn't want to risk scandal and in order to prevent that from happening, we're here. The other option was completely cutting ourselves off from your damn company. Which do you want, kid? We provide you a service because of your _father_ and my brother respected him. Without our high quality materials, you'd be fucked_, _with making high quality toys and this drug shit ain't good for image." The small Japanese woman at his side scowled prettily and hit the arm closest to her while she sipped her 'too strong' tea, her cerulean gaze not on the boy but rather the butler behind him, listening only with half an ear to the conversation.

She knew that there was something completely off about him. His aura was just as dark as Naraku's and it made her shudder just the same yet there wasn't that animalistic quality that youkai in Japan had.

It seemed as though there wasn't an animal base like with Inuyasha, Kouga, or Sesshoumaru or even an elemental base like with Kagura and her wind.

She had never met any other creature like him before and her eyes narrowed further.

And with the way he looked at her - like he _knew _what she was, unsettled her greatly.

"You dare treat the Head of the Phantomhive - "

Inuyasha didn't allow the boy to continue and instead pushed on ruthlessly, "Head of nothing, kiddo. You ain't got shit but wealth and fear to your name. Your father was a real Head of Household and you are nothing more than a childish brat trying to fill his shoes."

"Inuyasha_._" Kagome gasped, her eyes dark. Sebastian watched the exchange with barely concealed amusement. Ciel's anger was palpable and Inuyasha's temper legendary.

It wasn't often that the Phantomhives dealt with their Japanese trading partners and it had always been during Vincent Phantomhive's reign. Ciel had never had the honor [_read displeasure_] to meet the younger of the Matsuda brothers or his lovely traveling companion that was there to keep his temper low [_which she was doing an awful job of, by the way_].

"The brat needs to get off his high horse and hear some reason, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, looking away, his dark bangs falling into his eyes.

"Oh you are out of line_, _Inuyasha." Kagome growled lowly. Sebastian senses prickled at the rise of power that came with her anger. His power rose with hers and seeped into the room and danced toward her, itching to play. Kagome paused and flicked her gaze to crimson eyes tinged with bright pink swirling within their bloody depths. Being connected to his demon in a contracted way, Ciel felt the rise in his butler's normally malicious aura.

"Sebastian." he called sharply, lowly. "I command that you stop." he nearly hissed to prevent his guests from hearing knowing how humans reacted to the cold hand of darkness that Sebastian wore like his everyday clothing.

When the power touched Kagome, surprise shown within her eyes and the creature's name came to her full force.

_True demon._

"If the boy has contacted a demon then obviously there are some issues here we know nothing about." Kagome continued, looking back at her companion.

Ciel's eye widened and Sebastian's smile could not get any wider.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yep. Let's face it, it wouldn't have taken Kagome long to figure out what Sebastian really was. So I wasn't going to drag it out. She's also too nosey in the sense she would want to know _why _a demon was there and would have to say something.


	3. Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Three: Miko <strong>

x . . . . x

Sebastian purred lightly to himself.

So the miko wanted a game_, _did she? Calling out what he was like that... he almost tsked.

Instead, he stood straight, as was his duty, and placed himself at the side of his master's chair.

"Well, well, the miko knows her polar opposites, does she?" Sebastian chuckled lightly and it was true. Youkai were thought as the opposite to miko with the way their aura's clashed but the traditional youkai aura had the ability to mold and mingle with miko aura's. A _true _demon, which he undoubtedly was, could never achieve the same; their aura's would suffocate the miko's. Youkai and miko could create offspring and their offspring would be both but a demon and a miko child would be purely demon.

"How do you know?" Ciel demanded, ignoring his butler, while Inuyasha snorted.

"The butler just said it, didn't he?" the inu-hanyou sneered. "She's a miko."

The blank look that was offered had Kagome clear her throat. "I can sense demon and youkai." she murmured in response.

"I do not know what a 'youkai' is." the young head offered loftily.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Youkai are animal or element based demons and demons are just demons. They are the root of evil."

Ciel turned to Sebastian and snorted, "That describes you just fine."

"Indeed it does, young master, indeed it does." he retorted, his eyes remaining on Kagome who met his crimson eyed stare head on.

Inuyasha growled lowly to the butler, knowing how demons got when close to the pure. "Don't even _think _about it."

Tilting his head to the side, Sebastian offered an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you mean, Lord Matsuda."

Inuyasha merely narrowed his violet hued eyes at the butler.

"Not many know what Sebastian truly is." Ciel spoke, his sapphire eye gleaming as he spoke carefully. "Most that knew are dead."

"Is that a threat?" Kagome asked, somewhat in awe that a ningenchild was threatening her and Inuyasha. Youkai child, sure, ningen? No.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, "Take it as you will."

Sebastian looked down at the boy, "Master... I do not think it wise to let them leave without sharing information. They are your business partners, after all, and you seem hell bent on keeping them as such. Threatening them will do no good and actually killing them could be a future issue. Besides..." he leaned down and whispered softly in the boy's ear. "Aren't you a tad curious as to what _he _is?" he inquired lowly, eyes flickering in Inuyasha's direction.

In truth, Sebastian just wanted Kagome as close as possible.

"Lord Matsuda, Lady Higurashi, why don't you spend the evening here and we can discuss this in further detail. It was a shock, as you can see, to find someone that can pick out what Sebastian is so easily." Ciel easily soothed with a half-truth.

Kagome quickly nodded her head at the idea, "I would like that! I am curious as to why you have a bond with Sebastian. Inuyasha?" she inquired, offering him a bright smile.

He looked as though he would protest, but one look at the young woman and he his scowl wilted and he nodded but at the triumphant look in Sebastian's eyes, his scowl came back full force.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki**:: Sorry about the delay! It's been uber busy lately in my life :) This story has been taken to much more than I thought! Review :DDDD


	4. Creature

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Four: Creature <strong>

x . . . . x

Dinner was an almost tense affair with the demon waiting on his master and Inuyasha glaring at the other two males with untrusting eyes. Kagome merely ignored the three until Ciel began to speak and when he did, Kagome narrowed her own eyes untrustingly at the butler because there was no way in hell that the boy had come up with the question on his own.

"What do you _mean _by 'what sort of creature is Inuyasha?'" the miko inquired, fisting her hands in the folds of skirts on her lap.

"I meant exactly as I said. What sort of creature is he? Is he a reaper or is he a contracted demon?" Ciel asked, his single eye curious. "As the Queen's Dog of the Underworld, it's best that I know these kind of things."

"I ain't a contracted demon, kid." Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. He cast a look at Kagome and shrugged at her glare, "What? Might as well tell him."

"Sesshoumaru said to lay low." she hissed back.

Inuyasha released a small bark of laughter as he shook his head, "You ruined that when you called out the demon, wench." Kagome gaped and a small embarrassed blush rose on her cheeks as she sputtered. "Japan has demons, referred to as youkai, that are elemental based and animal based. We don't have true demons. I'm half inu youkai and half ningen and before you ask, my dad was a dog youkai and my mom was a ningen woman."

At the word 'inu', Sebastian's hair stood on end much like a cats, something Inuyasha caught immediately and chuckled, sending the butler a toothy smirk, "Woof, woof."

"I _loathe _dogs." he sniffed in response.

"Honestly, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, wiping her lips with her napkin and then standing. "Please excuse me. Master Phantomhive, could you have someone show me the washroom?"

"Sebastian, assist Lady Higurashi."

The demonic butler brightened immediately, though something sinister curled in his eyes at the thought of being alone with the young woman. Taking smooth strides toward the miko, he offered her an arm and escorted her out of the room with a soft, "This way Lady Higurashi" as Ciel began to ask questions about the youkai population of Japan.

The door shut behind the two with ominous '_click'_ as they went out into the hall and Kagome felt her stomach tangle in knots.

.

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **At least ten reviews please :3 It's not alot so I ask for them!


	5. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Five: And So It Begins <strong>

x . . . . x

Her scent completely and utterly _intoxicated_ him.

Instincts that hadn't been truly released and allowed to roam free to their hearts content rose within him viciously.

Sebastian's free hand clenched at his side. Being so close to her allowed her power to reach, taste, and feel his own power out.

Every sense of his was on fire and ached - he _itched _to bring her into one of the darker corners of the hall, press her against the wall, and fill her with his darkness.

Demons, as the two foreigners had mentioned, corrupted the pure and she was as pure as they came just because of her miko status.

He wanted his darkness to flow over hers, overlap it, and then **crush** it until she was a tainted, and a darker than black thing.

Lost within his own thoughts while escorting her to her destination, you could imagine his surprise when she suddenly stopped.

"Lady Higurashi?" the butler called as he came to a stop beside her.

The miko looked at the demon through a fringe of lace-like lashes, her cerulean eyes bright, "Sebastian, was it?" she inquired softly, her voice like silk itching along his spine.

Crimson orbs gleamed as the butler brought a gloved hand to his chest and partly bowed, "Yes madam, at your service, was there something you required?"

She took a step toward him, her skirts swishing around her ankles, "Let's get one thing straight, _Sebastian_, I may not be too familiar with your kind but I am aware of what you do. I suggest you stop cultivating that boy's soul or so help me I will destroy you." she murmured in a hiss.

"Ahh, will you madam?" he purred softly, straightening, and then taking a step forward. Reaching a hand into his waistcoat, he looked at the silver pocket watch before tucking it back into the small pocket. Only a minute had passed from the time they left the dining room.

He still had plenty of time.

As predicted, the miko took a step back, and then another and another as he continue forward and pressed her against that wall _– just like he wanted to_.

Placing gloved hands on either side of her head against the wall, crimson eyes darkening, teeth sharpening in his mouth as his saliva thickened, he leaned down so that he was face to face with her.

His pale, thin lips curled into a large smile that was both seductive and cruel.

"Back up." Kagome growled lowly though he watched as she gulped almost audibly.

Pressing his nose to the crown of her head, he inhaled as she stiffened, his lips moving along her forehead as he whispered a lightly accented, "_No_."

"You have five seconds, Sebastian." she said softly. "Five... "

His lips traced a path along her cheek.

"... four ... "

They brushed the lobe of her ear wear his sharpened teeth nibbled delicately.

"... three ... "

His right hand gripped the back of her head, pulling sharply, arching her head upward. He looked down into her brilliant blue eyes and watched as they sparked with anger.

"... two ... "

"You may destroy me but I will taint you thoroughly, little miko, and you will love every single second of it. Your soul will darken and you will be corrupt and everything you have will be mine for taking - " his free hand gripped her waist tightly. " - _mine for the plundering_." he whispered darkly, hoarsely, silkily.

" ... one."

And with that, the butler was gone and only a single back feather was left behind in the hall, floating gently to the ground.

Gripping the feather, Kagome grumbled, her body tingling, "I still have to pee."

His laughter rang in the hall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **So - ten reviews isn't too much too ask for and if you don't like it? Tough. We actually received more reviews then asked for in the last chapter :3 THANKS GUYS! Love youuuu.


	6. Grumble, Mumble, Grumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Six: Grumble, Mumble, Grumble<strong>

x . . . . x

If there was one thing in life that Inuyasha drew immense pleasure from, it was Kagome's irritation.

Sure - he loved the woman unconditionally but she was a damned pain in the neck at times. So he was more than amused when she stomped back to the dining room grumbling to herself in their native tongue about 'getting lost', 'evil demons', and 'still have to use the restroom' and even a little curious. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, his amusement definitely outweighed his curiosity. The hanyou couldn't help but chuckle at her murderous expression and after being her friend for years - it no longer held any weight over him.

"_You okay there, wench_?" he asked in Japanese. He received no response other than a quick glare before she resumed their dinner.

Ciel, on the other hand was more curious then amused. He had sent his butler with the young woman only for her to return looking flustered and have his butler nowhere in sight.

"Lady Higurashi, is all well?" the young lord inquired.

Kagome turned her cerulean eyes to their host and she offered him a quick grin, "Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" The door to the room opened and Sebastian waltzed in taking away any empty plates. Kagome's smile faded and her scowl returned full force. Inuyasha and Ciel returned to talk about business and when the butler was in front of her clearing her plates, she quickly murmured a soft, "I think I hate you."

Sebastian's only response was to pull away the napkin that was placed in her lap [as was customary after a meal] and grip her thigh while doing so.

She silently fumed and Sebastian softly chuckled.

"Such an odd little delicacy you are, hm?" he whispered loftily in her ear. When she looked up at him, his crimson orbs were locked on the young Ciel.

"I won't let you have him." she stated softly in return.

He clucked his tongue slowly, "If you will deny me the meal I have toiled over, then will you also deny me the dessert in which causes me to salivate?" Sebastian inquired, pointed looking at her before moving onto Inuyasha's plates.

Kagome pursed her lips and knew she had to find a way to get Ciel from the demon's grasp and somehow pull his interest from her onto something else.

Meanwhile Sebastian's thoughts were occupied with ways to sample the miko because when she sat there angry, her aura spike and her scent exuded her purity that had his head grow almost heady with the mixture.

Miko's were a treat when their souls were devoured, true, but a miko's greatest appeal was when indulging in physical acts with demons.

Their pure auras would darken over time as their aura's mingled with the demons when they peaked.

When the miko was fully tainted then the feel of her aura was one of the most addicting feelings for Sebastian's kind; it still held that zing of purity but with it carried that allure of darkness and Sebastian _coveted_ that feeling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Another ten reviews please! If we get more - oh well! I'm glad you guys are loving the darker Sebastian! I adoreee him. Hopefully it makes more sense as to why he physically wants her rather then just her soul.


	7. Face Like an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Seven: Face Like an Angel<strong>

x . . . . x

She moved her hand through the black hair that rivaled her own in both length and color. The hand was followed by a brush and she sighed softly at the texture. The hanyou that was currently seated in front of her between her legs sighed as well from the sensation. He was very much like an inu in that aspect. He had, after a few years, allowed her to touch him as she did now and he had relished in the sensation. Sesshoumaru had said that even if he was only half - inu very much liked to be stroked and petted by pack members and basic instinct drove Inuyasha to see her as such.

Inu took pleasure and created bonds in such ways. Sesshoumaru had likened it to children to make her understand.

_"Children need physical touch to grow and survive, no? They need that physical sensation, that connection, or they can possibly die. Inu are much like that. It is surprising that Inuyasha survived so long on his own. His instincts should have driven him mad with loneliness. It may be his humanity or his will to live that allowed him to reach his current age."_

Ever since then, it was ritual that she do something daily in order to offer him comfort through touch.

The hanyou did not yet have a significant other and she couldn't _stand _the thought of him suffering.

Inuyasha shifted and she frowned, "I hate the illusion. Can you drop it? Just for a little while?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Keh." he muttered. "Just because the kid knows what I am - it doesn't mean I should drop my concealment spell. Someone else could walk right in and see me."

Kagome wrapped her arm arms around the hanyou, giving him a hug from behind, her dainty arms around his neck, "When did you get so smart?" she teased.

"You're the worst, wench." he growled lowly, pushing her arms away and standing. "Sleep well - we still have meeting shit in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah! Night Inuyasha!" she stated with a bright, teasing smile, tilting her head up at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes again and bent to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You're such a nuisance." the hanyou muttered before leaving the room.

Kagome couldn't help the parting remark that left her lips, "You sound like your brother!"

A low growl reached her ears and she laughed lightly as the door closed behind the hanyou with a little more force than necessary.

Crimson eyes watched the exchange from the shadows and a frown twisted his pale, thin lips. The crimson orbs glowed in the darkness, pupils slit like a cat's, as they narrowed.

He wondered about the relationship between the two and wondered if he would have to destroy the bond they shared in order to claim is prize or if their relations were platonic.

Inuyasha was walking in the opposite direction but he caught the scent of the demon and turned, his own amber eyes glowing within the darkness inhumanly.

They met each other's stare head on and Inuyasha's low growl filled the dim.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, muttering a soft, "_Dogs._" filled with disgust.

"I told you once not to think about it. I'm now giving you a formal warning, asshole. Leave her alone." Inuyasha practically snarled.

Sebastian's sneer of disgust twitched into a smile that was almost teasing.

_Face like an angel - devil in disguise. _

"Why Matsuda-san... " the butler began mockingly, his lightly cultured voice soft. "... I have no idea what you are talking about."

With that the butler disappeared into the shadows of the mansion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Another ten reviews please! Here is an update guys! :3 We get a little more Inuyasha x Kagome relationship, showing just how deep their bond runs. They aren't lovers nor will they BE lovers. A lot of you seem to hold some great disdain for him but I genuinely love the hanyou. I honestly think they are SO meant to be it's not funny but I like my crossovers! A bunch actually hate their friendship but come on guys, really? I think they would be VERY close to one another in the future. How could they not be biffers? I mean - he was her first love and she was the first to REALLY accept him? Bonds like that don't just break. On another note - Sebastian is becoming curious. The relationship between hanyou and miko is a puzzling but interesting aspect for him to consider. ALSO - I love you guys, really, you're fucking awesome but what makes me UNHAPPY is people that are getting angry about the length of chapters. This is a drabble series - not 100 word drabbles but a little less then 1000. In case you don't read my other work - I have A LOT in the making and shit that needs to be redone and updated. I also have a full time desk job. Don't take a offense but I update as fast as I can. If it takes a month or a week, at least be happy it's being updated. I have shit that hasn't seen light in two years. Once again, I LOVE YOU GUYS but it actually kidn of hurts to see people unhappy with the amount of time. If I lose reviewers/fans/followers, that's fine.


	8. Devoured

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Eight: Devoured <strong>

x . . . . x

Kagome awoke the next morning as the sun made its way over the horizon. The morning dawn created a soft blue glow through the dark curtains that covered the large bay windows. Normally, she was a heavy, deep sleeper and awoke well into the morning. Yet something caused her to come to wakefulness and feel completely refreshed. She shook off the last vestiges of sleep and sat up in the king sized bed, bringing the cream covers to her chest. She pursed her lips as her miko senses flared about her body and stretched throughout the room.

Immediately, she recoiled and turned to the corner nearest the door.

Crimson orbs glowed within the darkness.

Slitted cat like pupils dilated as pale nostrils flared.

Kagome growled impressively for a ningen as she sat straighter in her bed, "Sebastian - what are you doing in here? Get out!"

His chuckle was smooth, dark, and seductive. It rolled over her and goose bumps flowed over her body. He took a step toward her and she noted that his usual waistcoat was not in place. Instead there was the white long sleeved shirt with the first few buttons undone allowing the smooth column of his throat bare to her eyes, his black vest was still in place, and the trousers were thankfully still there. The tie was held loosely in his hands and she took note that his feet were bare. He took several steps toward her and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Keep your voice down, Lady Higurashi, you don't want to wake the whole manor now do you?" he inquired softly, teasingly. Kagome's mouth went dry as the demon crawled up onto the bed and slowly made his way toward her. The smirk on his lips was alluring with a hint of cruelty and his crimson glowing eyes were half lidded giving him an almost coy look about him. She scrambled backward, her back pressed against the head board of the bed as the dawn's light cast soft blue rays upon his pale flesh. She barely had time to register that he also lacked the white gloves before his long fingered hands gripped her ankle and pulled her toward him.

She made a soft sound of protest as she was pulled beneath him in one deft movement.

Kagome was pinned under his body, his hands on either side of her face. He dropped to his forearms which allowed their chests to be pressed against one another. She turned her face away from him as he held her legs fast between his own. Her hands were above her head, clutching a pillow in a white knuckled grasp.

"Get _off_, Sebastian." she hissed softly, cerulean gaze narrowed at the wall.

Sebastian chuckled once more and pressed his lips to the spot just under her ear, "I heard my master say that you and Lord Matsuda would only be staying the morning before you headed back to Japan. You see my dilemma in this, correct? I cannot allow you to leave so soon without _tasting _you at least once." Kagome's miko powers fluctuated once in warning and Sebastian's hiss was that of pleasure rather than pain at the light singing of skin. He purred softly and nuzzled the column of her throat with his nose, his teeth nipping at her collar bone. "Hush, hush, miko, it all be over soon."

Kagome turned to inquire as to what would be over soon but his hands moved quickly as he tied his tie over her eyes and his lips devoured every single one of her protests as darkness descended upon her vision.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Osh! :3 YAY! Smexxxy schtuff :DD I'm uber happy :3 But will Kagome give in so soon? Hells to the no guys! At least - I dun think sooo! Bwahahaha. Yeah, I don't know yet. I love you guys! The usual ten reviews will do! I'll try and get to this later on this week! If you're Inuyasha fans, my Kagome x Inuyasha fifth chappie just went up! Sesshoumaru and Kagome have taken over my LIFE D: I have to update all that crap asap. ALSO - I may work on a High School of the dead drabble x Inuyasha or a Naruto x Inuyasha drabble soon! Woot woot!

**Author's rant has been removed thanks to BEAUTIFUL PHANTOM whom has shown me the error of my ways because Goodness knows I would never do anything hurt to her feelings or make her feel bad since she has been with me since the beginning and I secretly love her and all her works. To the rest of you that may have also been offended, I apologize. **


	9. Unfailing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Nine: Unfailing <strong>

x . . . . x

The miko Kagome had been through a lot in the past years. It was just a simple of fact of life. She had been kidnapped - _multiple times -, _beaten, killed, revived; the list could go on for a few hours. Never though, in any way, shape, or form had she _ever_ been pinned to a mattress in an unfamiliar bedroom with a not-so-random demon on top of her, blindfolding her, and kissing her senseless. It just didn't happen to her. She was no stranger to sex, having been alive for quite some time now, but neither was she a loose woman.

It was an unfailing fact.

Yet... his lips were petal soft even if the pressure placed against her own lips was aggressive and passionate and she couldn't remember what she was thinking about or what was happening. She just knew his hands were rough and calloused and moving under her night gown in a way that she was not used to. Her previous lovers had been ningen save for a few and each had been gentle with her. Not rough - not demanding - and they certainly didn't just _take_. Sebastian plunged, conquered, and expected you to like it. In a sense, she did. His tongue dominated hers, demanded that she submit, and wanted her breathless. The blindfold tripled the sensations of his mouth on hers, his hands on her body, the feel of his arousal pressed to her core - but it also made a perfect cover the anger sparking in her cerulean orbs.

Kagome was submissive but she was not meek.

"_Mmmm_. _Goodness knows how much I crave a miko._" Sebastian's lips moved over as he whispered between kisses. His voice was deeper than before, darker, tainted more by his true nature. "_How I simply ache to corrupt you so!_" He moved down her body his lips caressing the column of her throat and she stiffened beneath his assault. "_Now, now, Kagome ... just relax. Do not tense, you will ruin the experience and I assure you, pure one, the experience will be glorious._"

"Do you mean to rape me then, demon?" Kagome asked softly, her anger filling her voice.

Sebastian's lips paused in their pursuit and a chuckle spilled forth, filling the dim of the morn. "_Rape_?" his seductive purr came out a whisper. "_If there is one thing I can say, little miko, it is that I would never fall so low as to rape any woman. Especially not you._"

"Get off of me then!" Kagome growled lowly.

"_How about I make you a deal?_" The demon intoned gently, his nose moving along the shell of her ear.

Kagome scoffed, "How I about I don't fry you?"

Sebastian's smooth chuckle was her response and her anger rose to its peak, "_You certainly are a fiery one, aren't you? You don't understand though... it is instinct and hunger that drives me here."_

"Then you'll forgive me if instinct drives me to do the following." Power pulsed through her veins and the swell of her annoyance was its driving factor. Crimson orbs widened but there was no time, power pushed through, and pressed against him. He growled in turn and hissed much like the cats he was so fond of and then in an eruption of silver, the demon was tossed to the far wall and out the door he came through. Sebastian hit the wall in the hall with a large '_thump_' before he slid to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Kagome sat up in the bed and removed her blindfold, observing the door falling from its hinges and the demon across the way. Her eyes were narrowed as she waited to see if he would recover or not – _though she really hoped he wouldn't_.

Her prayers were not answered as the demon stood, dusted off his clothing, and made his way toward her once more, determination showing in his eyes and his smile just a tad bit wider. His feet were in the door when a loud, "What the fuck is going on here?" stopped him from continuing further.

Sebastian's scowl seemed out of place on the perfection that was otherwise unmarred but Kagome's smile lightened the room.

Saved by the hanyou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Hahahahaha. Yeah - like she would give in so soon! Pfft :P I WISH! :3 Everyone was SO eager for this chapter [minus two people who got pissed at my author's rant. Ehh, you win some you lose some.] that I decided to go ahead and write a new chapter! So Kagome and Sebberz have this epic battle of wills going on right now. It is SO making my life. SO hells yeah everything will be going to continue alomg smoothly. A lot of you seems skeptical as to how this will work. I kinda have it planned but I have the tendency to wing it! Currently this is rated "T" because there is nothing bad yet - eventually there will be a lemon and the rating will go up to "M". Also - some of you are died hard fans of mine! Those of you that are... I just recconstructed an old Naruto x Inuyasha crossover "Of Demons and Sinners" go check that out! **I like my usual ten reviews please!** :3


	10. Extended

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Ten: Extended<strong>

x . . . . x

Inuyasha sent a glare to the stupid phone on the stupid wall and growled lowly. Kagome was up stairs getting packed away and Ciel and his demon butler were away on business and would be back before the duo left. Listening to the voice drone on and on, on the other line, he finally cursed, running a clawed hand along the front of the light brown vest he wore and plucking delicately at the white button-up underneath it. His ears twitched and he sighed in exasperation, finally paying attention to the other voice.

" - _and it is vital that you find out what is happening with the Funtom Company or we will be forced to cut ties. Cutting ties will be a small loss but a loss nonetheless and you know how I hate having to lose something without investigating further._" came a cultured, cool voice in Japanese.

"_Look, asshole! The brat has a fucking demon here and he's after Kagome. She can't stay here!_" Inuyasha responded also in Japanese, tawny eyes flaring angrily. "_If you keep me here you know that she won't leave!_"

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that Kagome can't handle a demon?_" the voice scoffed.

Inuyasha's growl was loud and the metal ear piece and hand piece in his hands were almost crushed, "_Bastard - you don't get it. The mother fucker came out of her room this morning. He went into her room and tried to seduce her! She fought him but had I not stopped him from going in a second time I don't know what could have happened! We already warned the kid like you asked. I don't see why we have to stay!_"

"_Keep her there, whelp. She is useful and can handle herself. You have to stay and find out what is happening there. Do we know why he entered a contract with the demon? What does he do that warrants that? Was it a competitor that attempted to sabotage the company or something else all together? How deep is the child in the affairs of the Underworld? We know he has some ties just not to what extent. It is important that we know as much as possible when it comes to the dealings of our partners, especially any dirty dealings._"

"_You're going to get the bitch hurt and if she gets hurt I'm kicking your ass._" Inuyasha grumbled.

A soft scoff and a low growl in return came from the man, "_He hurts the miko and nothing can save him. Do your job, Inuyasha._"

"_Yeah - yeah - fuck off._" The hanyou hung up the telephone with a soft click. He turned and saw Kagome standing at bottom of the stairs, ringing her hands together nervously. He sighed and walked toward the young woman, long legs covering the distance in a few short steps. He placed his hands on her shoulders, eyes soft.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly. "What did Sesshoumaru say?"

"We're stuck here until we find out what the hell is happening. He wants to know the kids story." he grunted. Kagome sighed and she leaned close, wrapping her arms around his waist. The hanyou chuckled in amusement and she cast her cerulean gaze upward at him in confusion. "I've never met someone after your virtue. He doesn't seem dangerous right now. Are you scared of him?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not scared. I can handle him - I'm more nervous then anything. He's quite persistent. He won't rape me. He's above that. He just wants to seduce me. No worries though, it' not like I'm going to give into him."

"Famous last words." he muttered as he pulled away from his long time friend as the front door opened and closed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as Ciel and his bastard butler appeared.

The Earl greeted the two with an incline of his head and a curious brow, "When does the ship to France leave?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Don't know. We won't be on it - our trip has been extended."

Ciel looked at the curiously while Sebastian fought to hide his smile, "May I inquire as to why?"

"No." Inuyasha grunted. Kagome rolled her eyes and offered the young man a smile, her gaze not reaching Sebastian's.

"You are more then welcome to remain here for the rest of your stay." he offered, casting a look at Sebastian. "Bring us tea and something to tide us off until lunch."

Sebastian bowed and left the room with a soft, "Yes, of course, Young Master."

"We'll be staying at a hotel." Inuyasha informed his host. Ciel arched a brow but did not question the hanyou.

Sebastian returned and cleared his throat, "Shall we head to the sitting room? I have set the tea up in there."

Inuyasha shook his head and gripped Kagome's upper arm, "No. We're leavin' now." There was no way in _hell _that Inuyasha was going to stay another moment in the estate while Kagome was around and so was that demon. He glared at the butler and excused himself and Kagome. Once they were gone, Ciel turned to the butler with his own glare.

"Care to explain why the woman will not look at you and Inuyasha seems extra feisty?"

His response was a dark chuckle and shrug of the demon's shoulders, "Maybe they dislike my tea?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **I was supposed to update a few days ago but I got caught and lost on the road of life. Literally. _A Demons Lord's Cry _is sucking my soul. _Maleficent Descent _seems to be doing well and received a lot of positive feedback. I'm excited about it! The next chapter Sebastian comes back with a vengeance! Alright guys - you know what to do! I should hopefully update this week I hope!


	11. Unexpected Visitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Visitations <strong>

x . . . . x

Inuyasha didn't think Sebastian would really go as far as to follow them to their hotel and wait for the perfect moment to snatch Kagome up. Yeah she was pretty and all and damned pure too but really? Stalking her to a hotel? They were best friends and she was no Helen of Troy. Kagome on the other hand did not put it past the demon – after all, when they wanted something? They went after it with a vengeance and normally they got what they wanted… not that she would give in but still. It was only when three days passed with her cooped in the hotel that she finally relaxed and stopped sleeping with her lamps running all evening.

She had _refused _to be in any sort of darkness.

On her fourth evening she received a visitor.

It wasn't the visitor she expected but it was a visitor none the less.

Shadows were cast along the walls of the room from the light of the moon that shown through the windows. Razor sharp teeth were revealed as pale lips were pulled into a smile that seemed too large for the face they inhabited. Crimson hair fell – _redder then blood_ – fell down in straight waves brushing the back of the effeminate male's knees. His golden eyes glowed curiously in the darkness, catching light and reflecting it back eerily. Gone was the crimson jacket normally worn off his shoulders and the dark brown vest and instead remained the tight white long sleeved shirt, the black pants, and his ever present heeled boots tucked beneath said black pants. A gloved hand was brought to sharped teeth and they clung to the tip of his pointer finger, tugging lightly; the same attention was given to the other hand and he peeled away his gloves.

He toed lightly to the bed, sitting at the edge as he leaned over the sleeping miko.

The male licked his lips and leaned forward, lips caressing her cheek.

He moved those sharpened teeth to the lobe of her and nibbled lightly.

Slowly, he spoke, softly whispering in her ear, "Miko, miko on the bed, how will they hear you scream if you are dead?" Cerulean eyes snapped open and she moved to sit up by a large pale hand slammed her back onto the pillows. Kagome narrowed her eyes as the male chuckled.

"Grell, you ass, what do you want?" she snapped harshly.

The shinigami poked out an overly long tongue between his teeth and ran it along the swell of her cheek, "I heard you've been having some trouble, dearie, and came to offer my assistance."

Kagome scoffed, "I just bet you did." She muttered petulantly, eyes shifting in his direction. He smirked, snapping his teeth together playfully. "This isn't the first time this week I've been pinned to a bed."

"Oh! How exciting! I bet little Kago enjoyed that, hmm?" he inquired with an arched crimson brow. "Some sexy man pinning you beneath him with all the intent of wanting to touch you intimately." His voice was a low purr and Kagome had a constant wonder on how his voice could go to vaguely feminine to low and masculine within seconds. "Mmm and my Sebby surely is a beautiful one, no? All that luscious darkness coming off him in waves of power." Grell shuttered, his eyes fluttering close. "What I wouldn't give to _get _that one."

Kagome made a face of disgust, "Grell – I don't need the mental images." She murmured, cheeks pink with a soft hue.

Grell's chuckle was almost seductive, "Ahh – you could join. Be in the middle of that sandwich. I top for no one but for the Shikon Miko? I'd gladly top you. So much power _you _have and _oh _to be in the midst of you and Sebby. Dearie, it'd be a power struggle during that storm. His darkness devouring your purity – tainting you ever so slightly – while your purity attempts to fight him off. The high of that would be marvelous and affect anyone involved and I do want to be involved." His lips moved to her neck where used his teeth to pull down the collar of the night dress. His lips pressed softly against the creamy flesh of her exposed throat.

"I have never been mauled so much and frequently in my life." She muttered with a low growl, "I don't know whether to be flattered or pissed off."

"I would go with pissed off – I delight in seeing you flushed with anger, sweetums." Kagome scoffed but she was used to this from Grell – he was pushier then Miroku and took many liberties but he had a stopping point and by now it no longer bothered her and she grew tired of hitting him, purifying him, and all around hurting him a decade back or so and so as long he never went too far with the liberties she allowed him, he was for the most part allowed to maul her and if she was honest with herself – she secretly enjoyed when the reaper visited her. With Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and occasionally Kouga she was lucky if any male even so much as looked her way considering how prominent the four were. Plus – Grell was harmless.

He was there at her first death; a thief had pinned her, killed her, and took her valuables. He was the one to play her cinematic record and was in awe by how she had lived and was surprised when he couldn't reap her soul. She was one of the few and he had taken an immediate liking to her. His liking was predatory from the start due to the attraction to her purity and power. It was a game to him and eventually his mentality changed and he became a friend of sorts. He teased her relentlessly, provided her with information when she needed it, and generally did odd jobs for her or Sesshoumaru because according to Grell, "Sesshy is simply to _die _for and when I say die – I mean literally! Look at those deadly claws! Mmm – yummy!"

His hand dipped between her cleavage and she sent him a glare as she pushed his hand from her breasts and attempted to the push away the one holding her head in its current position. He allowed her to push both away but then he came back with a vengeance, fingers caressing her sides, lips suckling her neck, looking at her through half lidded eyes. She sharply hissed his name, "Grell!" And he stopped in his exploration, standing, straightening, and looking at down her with hazy eyes.

"One day you'll give into me, lover, and that will be that. You're the only woman I have wanted and I will have you." He said it to her every time and each time she rolled her eyes. "I said I had come to help you and I really wanted to but this rejection?" he dramatically clutched his heart, turning away from her. Her lips twitched and she had to admit that his dramatics allowed her a reprieve from some of the more monotonous parts of life. "It has become too much and I will instead offer my help to my darling Sebby!" As his dramatics increased, his voice became more femininely pitched. He turned to face her, the faux hurt clear on his face though his eyes danced with malicious mirth. "And then, little Kago, you will stand no chance and I will have killed to birds with one stone." He began to melt away from her vision, disappearing completely from the room. She scowled and clenched her fists as his voiced echoed through the room, a whisper on the wind, "Both my darling Sebby and _you_."

She fell back on her bed with another growl, a deep scowl, and a weary sigh.

Was she ever going to sleep soundly?

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Because I think Grell is sexy and it would add much more fun to the mix. I have been getting many questions on why _Maleficent Descent _and _Aching Darkness _are on completely opposite sides of the spectrum. AD is more of a 'follow-the-plot-of-manga/anime' ficlet with some minor changes here and there and MD is more of my 'Fuck everyone that gives Sebastian a heart' ficlet. MD is basically a story that is the true nature of the demon and AD is more of the demon we come to love in the manga/anime. I hope that clears everything up :3 Kissus! Reviews are love and give me incentives to make updates. I apologize for the delay - life kills me!


	12. Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did.  
><em>

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Twelve: Alliances <strong>

x . . . . x

"For the record, I hate England." Kagome growled out softly, with a delicate yawn slipping passed her lips. Her eyes were filled with a slight injustice as she turned to her companion. Inuyasha arched a brow over his paper as he inhaled deeply. Almost instantly his violet gaze hardened.

Leaning forward as to ensure no unwelcomed listeners were trying straining their ears in the dining area of the hotel, Inuyasha's lip curled in a snarl, "Your bastard shinigami was here?" She had feeling that had he been in his hanyou form, his little ears would have been pinned back in anger. The thought made her smile and almost squeal. His glower increased at her smile, "Why are you _smiling_?"

"I just had the cutest mental image of you!" she finally confessed and Inuyasha had to resist flushing.

"Kagome! Pay attention! First that damn demon and now Grell?" Inuyasha bit into his toast angrily as he grumbled.

Kagome sighed and rolled her gaze upward, "Inuyasha – Grell was technically first."

"Not the point." He grunted as he began to stand and brush off his fingers, tossing his paper into a chair. "I have a meeting with the kid in half an hour. Stay out of trouble. I know you've been cooped in this damn hotel for longer than you would like so I put a purse at the foot of your bed so you could go shoppin' or something."

Kagome immediately brightened and clapped her hands in front of her in excitement, "Oh really? Thanks Inuyasha!" she stood happily and crossed the distance between them, arms going around his neck as she jumped for joy in small spurts. "Awww – you're the best a girl a could ask for!" And just to see him flush, she pressed a large kiss to his cheek and leaped off with a backwards call of, "Have a nice meeting!"

Inuyasha's cheeks burned red and he wanted to wring her pretty little neck as the men and women around him chuckled and giggled to themselves at the display.

.

She moved from to stall to stall, store to store, her cerulean eyes taking in the different little vendor items and trinkets. She did enjoy shopping – it was a girl thing, she was sure, and it had nothing to do with her being from the future. Sesshoumaru spoiled her, Inuyasha spoiled her, Shippo spoiled her, and Kouga liked to throw in and spoil her too. It was something they could simply not resist and Kagome was all too happily to oblige. The miko carried several bags in her hands, having already shopped at several stores and gathered multiple items to bring back home. Shippo would be excited for the candy she purchased from Funtom whom currently had no holdings in Japan.

Humming slightly she continued onward and gave a light scream as she was gripped and dragged into a darkened alley way. Looking upward angrily as a familiar black formal clad form, she practically stomped her foot. She was immediately released as the demon looked down at her from glowing crimson orbs.

"What the hell, Sebastian? Honestly – it was very rude what you just did and you scared the life from me!" she hissed. The butler gave her a slow smile as he took a step back rather than a step forward like she thought he would. She gave him a look laced with suspicion and he shrugged his broad shoulders at her. "What do you want?"

"I heard the reaper visited you. I wasn't aware you two were acquainted." He finally stated after a moment or two of silence.

Kagome arched an ebony brow, "Of course you wouldn't know. You have known me for several days and each time we have met you have stopped at nothing to get into my pants. Rude, by the way, very rude. Do you even know my name?"

Sebastian would have snorted had it been his nature, "Honestly – what sort of fool do you take me for?"

"A large one."

That said Kagome turned and began to leave the alley way. Sebastian's hand on her wrist stopped her and she turned to him with pursed lips and flashing eyes, "Is that what it takes then?" he inquired lightly.

"Pardon?"

"Getting to know you? Is that what will make you give in? I don't relish in taking what I want." He responded with a light frown.

"I don't _want _to give in!" she huffed as she pulled away from him and left the alley way leaving a perplexed demon. A moment or so later Grell appeared beside the slightly taller man.

"Do you see, darling Sebby?" Grell inquired, voice low rather than his usual high pitched tone. "We stand a better chance together than apart."

Crimson hues glanced surreptitiously at the reaper and he finally gave a slow nod, "Agreed."

Grell's femine squeal practically deafened him.

"We'll be one big happy threesome!" the shinigami leaped at the other man, attempting to pull him into a hug, but the demon effectively side stepped him with a sigh. Grell huffed lightly, "Threesome means you and me too."

"I just want the miko - you are an unfortunate addition."

As quickly as he appeared, Grell was gone with a sigh and Sebastian remained rooted to the spot, eyes staring at the place the miko had vacated.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Ohhhemmmmgeee :3 I lovvverss you ALL. Lemme know what you think, yus? :3


	13. Pretty Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Thirteen: Pretty Kitty <strong>

x . . . . x

Angry and annoyed Kagome made her way to the Phantomhive manor – intent on speaking to Ciel about his blasted butler and how he _had _to get the man under control. Hailing a carriage she placed all her purchases in the seat beside her and directed the driver to Ciel's current residence. Lips pursed she sat straight on the bumpy ride, thoughts filled with crimson eyes and a seductive smile. She didn't _want _the demon. He was cruel and thrived off pain and the souls of the damned. How could she ever want someone like that?

Hanyou Inuyasha may have been but there was good within him.

Where was the good in Sebastian? He was cultivating a young boy's soul, manipulating him so that he could later devour it.

Directing her gaze outside she watched the more than modest home come into view. She knew that when Ciel came to town there he had another home, but this was the first she had seen of it. It was elegant and soft like the rest of the Phantomhive households but outside there was a row of flowers that made the place seem… brighter somehow. Sighing she caught sight of Sebastian who was gazing around suspiciously before going around the house. Cerulean hues narrowed as the carriage stopped at the front gate.

She quickly turned to the driver as she leaped out without any help from the man and informed him hurriedly, "Please take my things to the door and a man, Inuyasha, will pay your for the drive."

She began to march after the demon, knowing he was probably up to no good but the carriage driver called after her, a disgruntled look upon his slightly dirty features, "But ma'am I don' think yer undahst - "

She was half way to the point where Sebastian disappeared to and called back, "He'll pay double!" and the carriage driver smiled and nodded his head. She rolled her eyes at the greedy man and lifted her skirts to avoid getting them dirty [really to prevent falling]. She moved quietly as she peered around the house, wondering why he would look so suspicious.

Crimson lips curled into a light frown as she looked into the shadowed area of the home and a small 'mew' reached her ears. She turned her gaze downward and saw a white and black patched kitten curling trying to climb her dress on wobbly legs. Like all women – cute and fluffy caused a squeal and she immediately scooped the kitten into her arms.

"Oh you are _so _cute!" she sighed as she began to pet, her fingers moving of the baby fine fur. A clearing of a throat had her turn toward the sound and there stood Sebastian a kitten in each arm and another balancing precariously on his head.

"Hello Miss Higurashi." He greeted smoothly. "I believe you have something of mine." He looked pointedly at the kitten in her arms.

She arched a brow, "Yours? Do demons have cats?"

A smirk curled his lips that would have made a lesser woman faint, "This one does. Now please, hand over the kitten. They are recently orphaned and must be fed several times a day in order to survive and that one needs feeding unless you wanted to help." He offered lightly but she quickly declined and offered the kitten back.

"No, thank you. I came here to speak to Ciel. Good day!" she called, turning tail and running. She couldn't resist looking back and was surprised to see Sebastian offering the kittens a small bowl of milk and even going so far as using a type of dropper to feed the runt of the litter. A blush enflamed her cheeks and she disappeared inside. She made her way the office on auto pilot where Inuyasha and Ciel were talking business.

"Thanks for making me pay _double _for cab, wench!" Inuyasha scowled. At her dazed expression he immediately stood, brows furrowing in concern. "Kagome – are you okay? Did something happen? Did that bastard demon do something to you?"

Coming from her daze she looked into Inuyasha's concerned eyes, "Huh? Oh! Umm – no. Everything is fine." She looked toward Ciel and then back to Inuyasha. She offered him a bright smile and a quick kiss to the cheek, "No, everything is wonderful! I just wanted to show you my purchases!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "This couldn't wait?" she shrugged lightly and he grunted in acknowledgement, "Later, this is important."

"Alright! Excuse my interruption, Ciel!" she called lightly. He nodded in her direction and she fled the room and took a seat in the hall, her mind drifting to Sebastian feeding the silly kittens.

.

If there was one thing Sebastian did well – it was manipulate people into seeing what he wanted them to see and Kagome? She was just too easy.

**.**

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This chapter is for anonymous viewer "snoeshine". I appreciate you for being loyal and honest with me! You're wonderful whomever you are :3 For the rest of my reviewers, just so you know, if shit hits the fan here later I want you all to know that I don't flame stories. I never have and never will. Not anonymously and not logged in. If you read my other stuff, you know I **hate **flamers. You also know I hate drama but someone sees fit to bring me into drama and try and copy my writing style to make it seem like I am flaming them anonymously because I gave them constructive criticism and even offered to help them! They are also having friends log in anonymously and trash talk me. I won't give out a name [yet, unless they decide to continue then the war gates have been opened and by all means do what you want] because I know some of you will have heart attacks and go and flame her right back. I really hope this doesn't turn into a bitch fest. I'm here to write – not to have some idiot try and make themselves look better by reviewing their OWN stories and make me look bad. But I love ALL of you. Each and every one person that has stuck by me!

On another note, KAGOME DIDN'T TATTLE ON SEBBY :DD yeah – because she sees there may be something worth saving – too bad it was all manipulation :3


	14. Thinking Like Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome/Grell_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Fourteen: Thinking Like Men <strong>

x . . . . x

Grell hummed softly as he watched the demon gaze off into the distance, petting a soft white and black patched kitten. He wanted to roll his eyes; the demon was hopeless. Kagome didn't need to be wooed per say but she did need to be treasured. He had known the miko for many years and had come to know her as well as he knew himself but Sebastian was a demon and what did they care for other creatures?

Nothing; they cared for absolutely nothing.

Except their familiars and Sebastian's was a cat.

Actual ningen though? Caring for one? Never. All a true demon cared for was their next meal, their next soul and Sebastian was a true demon in every sense of the word. Grell snorted as he clicked his sharpened teeth together once and ran his tongue along his lips, "Oh Sebby, dear!" he called lightly getting the attention of tall, dark, and dangerous.

Sebastian twitched as he turned to the reaper with pretty, crimson orbs narrowed, "What do you require, nuisance?"

Grell pouted, "And here I was going to help you."

A brow rose and disappeared into the fine, inky hair of the demon, "Oh? Pray tell with what?"

"Kagome of course!" Grell stated with an excited squeal. There was a subtle stiffening of his shoulders and then crimson hues sharped and narrowed. He nodded once for the reaper to continue to speak wondering why he didn't just kill the damnable man once and for all. "Stop being such a demon and think like a man!"

"But I am not a man, per say. I am male but not a _man_." Sebastian snorted.

Grell scoffed and stood beside the taller creature with a cat-like grin, "Then _think _like one. You are thinking like a demon – wanting to feed on her purity, taint her. How does a male grasp the attention of a female?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders lightly and Grell sighed, "Being kind to her, listening to her, showing interest in her; all you seem to want is to force yourself on her."

Sebastian's eyes brightened and glittered maliciously, "You catch more bees with honey." He murmured to himself which Grell nodded lightly.

"And you need a _lot _of honey." He murmured. Sebastian glared at him, promising pain if he didn't leave immediately and Grell responded by disappearing with a laugh.

.

Grell smiled at the miko as he indulged himself by lying on her bed and nuzzling her sheets, red jacket long gone, gloves on the nightstand, and shoes by the door. Kagome could only shake her head as she entered her room and sigh. "Really, Grell – this is so inappropriate for this time period it is _not _even funny."

Grell's voice was an octave lower when he responded, crimson hair falling into his golden hues, "We could make it even more inappropriate if you'd like."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and shook her head as she placed her purchases down for the day, "I saw Sebastian earlier. He was helping a batch of kittens."

Grell arched the brow – so that was why he had the kitten!

"Oh really, dearie?" he watched her with predator eyes as she roamed around the room, and began to peel off her stockings. Unlike Kagome, Grell did not travel through time. He lived it and so in this era there was still that modesty that women had that Kagome of the future just did not. Removing one's stockings in the presence of a man was still an intimate thing – still intimate knowledge – and Kagome never seemed to care but Grell cared – he cared a lot.

"Mhm. I wonder if he really is all that bad… " she murmured, trailing off while Grell watched and paid close attention to the smooth and porcelain calf revealed to his sight.

"He is." He answered absent mindedly, voice going deeper still as he swallowed thickly.

Oh she had such nice calves – and dainty feet too!

Kagome arched a brow in his direction, "Pardon?"

Grell cleared his throat and glanced up at her, "I said he isn't."

"I thought demons were the epitome of cruel." She stated softly as she allowed her hair to come undone from its tight bun.

He swallowed again.

She was such a devious little vixen letting her hair down like that – oh the torture!

"I'm not a demon so I cannot say for sure. Maybe he is different?" he inquired lightly.

Kagome nodded, cerulean orbs curious, "I hope so – I really don't want to kill him."

Grell's smile was confidant when she turned and took off her jacket, "You won't."

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Became damn it all! He wanted to be in the middle of that sandwich!

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **It took FOREVER. Sorry guys! I love you all! I am still surprised about the amount of love and feedback on this. If you follow my stories – go like the facebook so you can receive the latest updates and find out what I currently working on! It's on my profile. On another note – someone called me a prick in the reviews. For the record – that author started their own drama. That author lied and had people lie for her. That author quit of their own accord. I never flamed them. Screw off, thanks. I LOVE EVERYONE ELSE THOUGH.


	15. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome/Grell_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Fifteen: Kidnapped <strong>

x . . . . x

Sebastian thought about the many different ways that he could get into the miko's good graces but none appealed to him. It was an annoyance and frustrated him considering his current guise was fairly attractive. Many women wanted him but the miko seemed to look at him with her cerulean depths silently saying '_Hmph! I've seen better!_' It was a shot to his pride considering he didn't look _too _much different in actuality in comparison to his demonic form.

His chance to prove himself as being more than a demon came when Kagome was kidnapped.

.

Inuyasha cursed loudly when he slammed the door open to the Phantomhive Town house. He didn't knock or wait to be introduced; he walked in, sniffed around, and found the person he was looking for. Angrily, violet orbs flashing, he gripped the neck of the demon that was puttering around the kitchen. Normally this was not something Sebastian would have allowed to happen – as it was he was distracted by his thoughts of a certain miko and was caught unawares.

Crimson hues sharpening upon the angry form of the hanyou, he arched a brow inquiringly, casting him a look of honest confusion, "Is there something the matter, Lord Matsuda?"

Fingers dug deeper into the pale neck in his hand and Sebastian was surprised to feel claws pricking his flesh ominously, "Look, fucker – if you have Kagome you better tell me now or so help me I'll have your fucking head on a goddamn platter." He growled darkly.

Furrowing his brows Sebastian asked sharply, "Kagome is missing?"

Sniffing and scenting the genuine confusion, Inuyasha released the demon and nodded, "Yeah. Figures – the wench always gets kidnapped for some reason or another."

Seizing the opportunity for the miko to see him in a different light he stripped off the apron he was wearing and pulled on his ever present white gloves, "Allow me to assist – two people searching is better than one."

Grell, whom had chosen that moment to appear squealed, "Oh! Three! People are better than two! Threesomes!" he cheered.

Inuyasha glared at the reaper and scoffed, "Fine – but no funny busy or I'm runnin' you both through with my claws."

Grell nodded his head of crimson hair happily and then quietly inquired, "What are we doing exactly?"

Sebastian turned his own glare on the red-head and merely stated tightly, "Kagome has been kidnapped."

The transition was immediate and both Inuyasha and Sebastian had to admit – even if it was silently to themselves – when the reaper stopped toying around he looked very much the shinigami he was. When Grell spoke all the playfulness was gone and he spoke in a normal male octave rather than the feminine one he adopted, "Then what are we doing standing around? We should be finding her!"

Inuyasha and Sebastian looked at one another and Inuyasha grunted, "Let's go back to hotel and see what we can find."

Looking at one another they were immediately off and into the streets each using a speed that was completely unnatural.

Upon reaching the hotel Grell suggested checking her room for clues and Inuyasha led them up. Her scent was heavy within tinged with another scent that Inuyasha in his frantic search did not originally pick up. Breathing deep he grunted, "It was a ningen that snatched her."

Something glinting on the bed made Sebastian pause. Walking toward the item he saw a pin holding a piece of paper. Crimson hues read through it and he gave the paper to Inuyasha, "Money mongers." He informed with a disgusted snort.

The reaper offered a glance of confusion and quietly inquired, "What does that mean?"

Sebastian attempted to keep his patience with the other male and sharply bit out, "She has been kidnapped for ransom."

Grell looked to Inuyasha, "Will you pay it?"

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, "No."

Both the reaper and demon looked to the hanyou and stated at the same time, "Why not?"

Inuyasha walked to the unmade bed and touched his hand to a large red spot that brushed the pillows. When he spoke his voice was somewhat feral and his violet hues flashed citrine in the dimly lit room, "They made her bleed – so they die."

Grell and Sebastian looked at one another – both outraged and angry at the thought of someone spilling the miko's blood – and firmly agreed.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: ** Dun dun DUN! Sebastian is so devious :3 Grell is adorbz and Inuyasha will take care of his biffer. Sorry for the long wait guysss! I'm slowly but surely digging my way out of my hole! Go take a look at the stuff that's been revamped! And the new chapters of other stuffffs! Thank you SO much guys for sticking with me and I wish I had the time to respond to each and every review! Just no I read each one and keep them close to my heart! You all make me smile [unless you're a flmmer, then I just frown disapprovingly]. On another note to Use **Music ADD** Fo'real, right? It was totally an old school strip tease ;3 Give love and reviews guysss! Pleaseee? I'll try and update sooner this next time!


	16. Cavalry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome/Grell_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Sixteen: Cavalry <strong>

x . . . . x

Kagome had a quiet love for her hanyou. It was the love of friends that had once thought the world of one another but couldn't find a way to make things work. It was a love that no matter what happened or whom the other ended up with they knew they could rely on one another to do what needed to be done.

_It was because of that love_ as she was backhanded by a brute of a man across her swollen cheek that she was able to glare definitely, cerulean hues cold at the males that surrounded her leeringly.

_It was because of that love_ she was able to hoarsely whisper with stout conviction, "He will come for me and he will kill you."

The men around her laughed at her attempts to scare them and Kagome could only gaze at the men and see them as dead. Inuyasha had not mellowed out over the years – in fact he became more ruthless and brutal, a trait he passed along to Kagome. These men were hurting her and Inuyasha would not allow them to live and Kagome couldn't find it in her to care as grubby hands moved through her obsidian locks and breath that reeked of alcohol rolled against her cheek.

She did not fight and she did not struggle.

Because Inuyasha would come for her.

He always had.

And he always would.

As the first few screams filled the air Kagome smiled charmingly despite the possible grotesqueness of her swollen features and simple state, "I told you so!"

As the door to dank room she was in slammed open and crimson liquid sprayed the floors Kagome breathed a sigh. The men didn't stand a chance when the throats were brutally torn open and killed quickly. Looking up to the open door Kagome watched as her savior stepped out from the shadows of the room.

Blinking with shock she gaped, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian's smile was strained as he bowed at the waist, "At your service, mi'lady."

His glittering scarlet hues moved along her form and frowned at the bruises and cuts that littered her here and there.

Scowling he began to untie her.

After all, only he was allowed to harm her if he saw fit.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Woooot wooot! Sebastiaaaaan is sooo evil. They saved her! Let's try and make it to three hundred reviews! I updated faster this time! Seee? :D BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! I found that people enjoy the Facebook page for all my stories - go like it! It helps with updates and I'll be posying a update schedule there! Most likely.


	17. Too Long

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Seventeen: Too Long <strong>

x . . . . x

He cut her bindings and she sagged with relief as she began to move her arms to remove the stiffness in her joints. Sebastian stared down at her apathetically and she frowned because this was better behavior concerning his kind – he was acting more like a true demon rather than the lust-struck creature from before.

She glanced up, cerulean hues inquiring when she asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he crouched in front of her his thin, sensual lips inches from her own, "What makes you think he came?" he questioned, ruby orbs glittering.

Kagome scoffed, "As if he wouldn't." and in her voice there was a conviction that made Sebastian wonder about their relationship once more. A squeal caught their attention and Kagome glimpsed scarlet before Sebastian pushed from her view and she was engulfed in warm arms and pressed against a warmer body. Kagome breathed deep and the scent of blood that clung to the man before her was familiar. "Grell." She murmured gently as his cheek nuzzled against hers.

"My poor little Kago!" he called his hands moving along the bumps and bruises tenderly when he pulled away. Unlike Sebastian – Grell was not a demon and therefore prone to different emotions. "My sweet!" he pouted, touching her swelling eye. "You look ravishing in my color but this is not acceptable!" he screeched pointing to the dried blood that covered her form.

Kagome smiled patiently as she touched the hand running through her raven locks, "Grell, I'm fine."

Sebastian's lips curled into a grin, "You look half dead mi'lady."

A gruff voice called, "The half-alive part can still kick your ass."

Grell was pushed aside and Sebastian was pushed away for the second time as Inuyasha appeared before her, his violet hues moving over her form. They darkened at every bruise, every cut. "I'm alright, Inuyasha." She stated to her longtime companion.

Blood covered his hand and stained the claws that he revealed to be on each hand and he shook his head, "You're hurt."

Kagome shrugged and smiled, "But I'm not dead this time."

Inuyasha returned her smile though his was strained, "No, not this time."

Sebastian glared at the two and as he was debating on whether to kill the hanyou or not, the miko turned to both he and Grell and softly stated, "Thank you for coming to save me… you didn't have to."

But _Sebastian did _have to.

Her purity sung to him the sweetest siren song and he could not deny the call for long.

Once upon a time he would raped her – he had been on this plain for too long if he considered that 'bad form'.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yay! Kagome is showing gratitude! I honestly like Kagome x Inuyasha .~. They are SO cute! Share with me your thoughts on this chapter! I think I am going to make this no longer than thirty chapters!


	18. Puppy Piles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Eighteen: Puppy Pile <strong>

x . . . . x

Inuyasha and Kagome went their own way when they left the warehouse she had been contained within, Inuyasha taking to the rooftops with Kagome on his back. Grell and Sebastian watched them go and the reaper chuckled lightly to himself.

"It appears as though she is now seeing you in a different light!" Grell informed the demon whose eyes glittered scarlet in the brightening day.

"Yet how different is that light?" Sebastian inquired.

Grell pursed his lips and finally shook his head, "Not enough I suppose. She believes you will devour that little boy's soul someday."

Sebastian's lips curled into a grin, "I suppose I will – it is a part of the contract after all."

"Tsk, tsk, Sebby – you are a greedy one!" Grell scolded before he too disappeared and left the demon to his thoughts.

.

Kagome was settling into bed when she felt him enter the room. There was no fear in her cerulean hues when she saw glowing claret. Sebastian took a seat in a plush seat pressed against the wall and curled into it like a content cat. Kagome shook her head at him and settled her blankets about her as she briskly inquired, "What did you need?"

"Why won't you give into me?" he inquired.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're the worst kind of demon. You eat souls. I should _kill _you for simply existing."

Sebastian chuckled smoothly and a grin graced his lips, "I did save you."

The miko snorted and gazed at him mildly, "Because you want to taste me – I am not an idiot. I may miss some things here and there but this act of kindness wasn't a true kindness. It had selfish roots."

Sebastian _almost _scowled at her, "You surely are a prude one. It is merely sex – not the rest of your existence."

"Not a prude. I just try and stay away from the cruel ones." Kagome corrected stoutly.

Grell materialized within the bedroom and looked between Kagome and Sebastian with a pout, "Why wasn't I invited?"

Kagome sighed lightly, "Oh Grell."

"Kaggers, love!" he squealed after a moment and jumped onto the bed beside her. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the side and slid his shoes off quickly, "I see its beddy-bye time! I would love~ to join you!"

Sebastian scowled at the reaper and glared, "Honestly, you bumbling idiot – what a terrible time to barge in."

"If you didn't make a break through then I don't really care." Grell informed him as he stuck out his tongue and curled beneath the blankets with Kagome.

At their closeness Sebastian nearly growled and frowned at the miko, "You allow the reaper into your bed and he is just as terrible as I am."

Kagome blushed faintly, "W-well… I've known him a long time now and we've never had sex!"

Grell grinned lecherously, "Not yet, Kago~ we will one day!" he turned to Sebastian and winked, "Come along Sebby! Join us!"

"Grell! No!" Kagome hissed her blush deepening. But it was too late and Sebastian was not one to let opportunity pass him by. Quickly he slipped in on the other side of the miko and she was soon tangled in long limbs and Grell's crimson hair.

"Honestly, Kaggy, inu-youkai sleep in large puppy piles. I _know _you have slept in those more than once. Stop being such a stick in the mud." He informed her as he put his glasses on the bedside table.

Sebastian leaned down and chuckled, "Your only dislike of me is the fact that I devour souls. I am not devouring any right now so sit back and relax."

Kagome could either purify them both to hell…

Or she could enjoy having two gorgeous bodies pressed against her and bask in their warmth.

She allowed them to stay after all it had been a trying day and she conveniently didn't have the energy to get rid of them and Sebastian definitely owed Grell for this.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **PUPPY PILES! Grell makes Sebastian's life just a little easier in this one. Thanks for all the love and support guys! :3


	19. Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Nineteen: Seduction <strong>

x . . . . x

Warm.

She was so warm and cuddled deep into her blankets. She let out a small sigh of contentment and curled deeper still.

There was a tickling against her lower thigh, warmer than the blankets and _moist – _so moist.

It was pulling her from consciousness as it moved higher and higher.

She attempted to squeeze her thighs together to rid the sensation but for some reason she couldn't.

The warmth was trailing higher and higher and she shivered half asleep.

She awoke with a startling gasp as the moist warmth hit _that _spot and she attempted scuttle back drowning in blankets and sheets but the strength of whatever was holding her was great. A cry slipped passed her lips - partial fear, partial pleasure.

She looked down, the grogginess leaving her quickly and smiling golden hues met her own. Sharp features surrounded by crimson hair and she paused, "G-Grell?"

A sigh to her side had her turn and lips enveloped hers.

She was drowning, drowning, _drowning _inscent and sensation.

The lips were pulled away and rumbling chuckle filled her ears followed by a deep, sinfully dark voice, "You should have _never _allowed us into your bed."

_Sebastian._

.

She awoke sore and with the sunlight glinting in her eyes.

Cursing she turned to her side and her nose brushed against warm flesh.

She opened her cerulean hues quickly and met a pale expanse of back. She blinked once before she rapidly attempted to figure out who was nude in her bed.

Lips pursed she closed her eyes and whimpered.

_His hands everywhere. _

_His lips right there._

_A chuckle – a gasp – one in the front and another behind._

_Her lips wide – accepting._

_Her voice crying out, "More!"_

_Black feathers littering the room._

She opened her eyes and cursed, "Fuck."

There was a strong scent of tobacco in the room and she turned her head to the source and her eyes widened once more when they met partially amused, partially cold citrine. Pale, sensual lips opened and his voice caressed her ears, "_Fuck _indeed, little miko, fuck indeed."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Bwahahahaha. What NOW? You guys like? Yesss? Short. Sweet. And you guys asked for it. So I give it to you. Don't bitch about the chapter length, PLEASE. Drabbles are under 700 words.


	20. Dashing Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Twenty: Dashing Lord <strong>

x . . . . x

She closed her eyes and will him to well – _not be there_.

She prayed it was all a dream and pinched herself.

At the very real pain she opened her eyes and sat up, bringing the sheets to her chest.

"M-Morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." She murmured softly.

The taiyoukai continued to smoke from the pipe he held within his hand and did not move. He continued to eye her, cerulean and citrine meeting. He parted his lips as smoke curled around his face and with a lazy hand he gestured to the two at her side, "Care to explain the reaper and the demon?" he inquired coldly. She felt the temperature drop several degrees as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Not really." She muttered and Sesshoumaru growled lowly.

"It was not a request, miko. It was a demand as you well know." He intoned through his growl.

Kagome gulped, "It just happened – I was half-asleep. I went with it!"

The taiyoukai stood, his three piece suit clinging to his broad shoulders and slim waist as he made his way to the bed, "Half asleep? That is your excuse for bedding a _demon_ and a _reaper_?"

There was a chuckle from Kagome's side as Sebastian sat up, having been awake for some time. He brought his sheet clad legs to his chest and pressed his back against the headboard, one arm hanging over his knees. His ebony hair was in disarray around his face and his crimson eyes glittered as they fell on the taiyoukai, "An excuse it is not – youkai, but truth. She fell into my arms half-asleep and who could deny such sweet _bounty_?"

There was a vicious snarl from the silver haired man and in a flash of white and black he was beside Kagome on the bed occupying the same spot that Sebastian had been moments prior. Sesshoumaru turned to the corner where Sebastian stood nude with a wide smile on his face and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the other male, "You will _not _speak of her that way."

Sebastian chuckled smoothly inquiring, "And will you stop me, _mangy mutt?_"

Scarlett enveloped golden hues quickly and the fight was on.

With a chuckle that belied Sebastian's cruel intentions – the two were gone from the room before Kagome could so much as a blink.

A rustling from her side had her peak into the blankets where Grell mumbled about 'sandwiches' in his sleep looking far too content for someone that was about killed in his sleep by an irate inu-youkai.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sebby and Sessy gonna get it on! Should I make it a Foursome or just keep it Grell x Kag x Sebastian? Review!


	21. Miko-Napped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Twenty-One: Miko-Napped<strong>

x . . . . x

Grell yawned as he wiped his tired eyes.

He was _wholly _satisfied by his previous night but it had still been a fairly late efening for the reaper.

At the sound of people screaming and glass breaking, he slowly made his way into the lobby of the hotel. He had awoken to Kagome frantically scrambling for clothes and had asked her what had her knickers in a twist. The moment the name 'Sesshoumaru' rolled passed her lips the reaper was in heaven.

If there was one thing that Grell wanted as much as Grell x Kagome x Sebastian sandwich it was a Sesshoumaru x Grell x Kagome x Sebastian sandwich. Lord knew the old dog had some fascination with his favorite little miko but she was far too dense to comprehend it.

Running a hand through crimson locks, amber hues blinked rapidly upon seeing Sesshoumaru and a _very _naked Sebastian standing off with Kagome in the middle of an empty dining hall. Grell licked his lips as he took in tall, dark, naked, and handsome staring off with one scary looking Sesshoumaru. If there was one creature that Grell would never want to waltz with it would be Sesshoumaru.

The man was a _nightmare_.

Killing people was his most favorite pass time and Grell knew it having seen the old dog covered in blood more than once.

The reaper turne his attention to the little miko in the center scolding Sesshoumaru as though he were an errant puppy and his golden hues tinged crimson with each word that passed her bruised(from the night before) lips.

" - and you just attack? The hell is your problem, Sesshoumaru? Honestly - I expect this from Inuyasha not you of all people! And another thing - I can have sex with whomever I damn well please! Inuyasha is not the boss of me - Kouga isn't the boss of me - Shippo isn't the boss of me - and you sure as _fuck _aren't the boss either you overgrown - "

The crimson enveloped the gold as Sesshoumaru snarled which shtut her up immediately, "_This Sesshoumaru, _you damnable _miko_, is most certainly the alpha of this pack. As such this Sesshoumaru is damn well 'the boss of you'. You be silent and you stand very, _very _still, woman or so help me I will bend you over and bury myself within your folds until you are _begging for more _- " his voice dropped to a dangerously low octave and he delighted in watching her shudder, " - _and I will not give into your cries. _You are _mine _as you have been for centuries. I have given you time and space to comprehend te depth of my emotion for you however I see I have been too lax in my attention." Kagome gaped as Sesshoumaru gripped her hand within his own and glared at the demon and reaper, "We will return tomorrow and form and agreement of sorts - however, at this time I require the miko."

As Sesshoumaru was wont to do from time to time - he disappeared with the miko in a ball of light.

Sebastian was left gaping at the spot that the duo had vacated and muttered, "I miss the old days where miko snatching was easier."

Grell's laughter filled the dining hall.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Short. Sweet. To the point. Sesshoumaru won in adding to threesome. Kagome and her merry men, for the winnn(:


	22. Truth Shall Set You Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Twenty-Two: Truth Shall Set You Free<strong>

x . . . . x

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the woman that had once been nothing more then a simple school girl and his heart ached.

Her cerulean hues were tired; they were old.

She set at the edge of his most comfortable couch - back straight - hands in her lap.

She looked utterly defeated.

The word was on his lips before he could stop himself, "_Why_?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before finally murmuring, "I guess I wanted it. Sebastian was right - it was only sex... with a bite. He's evil and I know that but what was the harm?"

He wanted to grasp her arms and wring her neck in that moment.

He wanted to scream and say, "_The harm is to me because __I love you, dammit!_"

But he didn't.

He stood and he stared and wondered how it all had come to this.

It was his fault - and hers for being so damn dense.

He crouched before her and took one her fiddling hands in his.

Cerulean met citrine and he lifted his free hand to brush a stray ebony lock from her cheek.

His eyes were soft, softer than she had ever seen them and he finally laid the truth out before her, "I love you, you ridiculous miko."

After a moment, with a cry, Kagome launched herself into his arms.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **And Sesshoumaru tells Kagome his feelings(:


	23. Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Grell  
><em>

**_Summary_**

_: He was a demon and it was natural that he ached to corrupt her purity so completely and thoroughly that she would never be able to flee the darkness and so corrupt her he did._

**Aching Darkness  
>Chapter Twenty-Two: Potential<strong>

x . . . . x

"How long?" she asked so softly that the taiyoukai had to strain his ears to hear it despite the fact she was in his arms.

His eyes closed and he buried his nose within her hair, "For as long as this one can remember."

She pulled away slightly and her lips pursed, "That means..." she paused looking at him dully, her cerulean hues filled with hurt but not because for him but rather _for _him. "That means you _knew _about the - "

Sesshoumaru interrupted her then, "About your previous lovers, yes. I have always known but I had been biding my time. I thought you would _see _someday but you are dreadfully blind."

The miko glared but merely said, "I am _so _sorry. Is it not a betrayal from me to you?"

Closing his eyes as though pained, his response was much quieter and slower in coming, "You truly were unaware, miko. Had you knowingly sought other company then you are correct. It _would _be a betrayal and any feelings I would have nullified immediately."

As he opened his eyes, Kagome cupped his cheek within her hand, "Where does this leave us, Sesshoumaru? I have thought about it yes, but I have never really viewed you in a romantic light."

Eyes hard he responded, "The _demon_ - " he spat. " - will not love you. He is incapable. The reaper may love you but he does not have the same capacity to love as he is not truly alive, however, I can. You may not love me now, but one day, with time... you will."

"And what of Sebastian and Grell? I do like Grell. Sebastian was an... _added bonus _but I don't think that he will give up soon."

There was a light in the inu's eyes that Kagome did not completely like.

"Do they please you?" he queried.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip and flushed, "I suppose they do."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood, looking down at the miko with affection that she had never truly been able to see before, "Then we make them pack."

Curiously, Kagome only stared dumbfounded as she very slowly asked, "What do you mean make them pack?"

Wrinkling his nose he murmured displeased, "Pack, miko, but on my conditions."

"Conditions? What con - "

"Do you agree?"

"I mean yeah I su - "

"Then no more talking, miko, it is done."

Kagome frowned, "I don't even know what I agreed to!"

The taiyoukai shook his head and merely brought her lips into a kiss that left Kagome stunned.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I have returned! This story is actually almost done. We'll have maybe five more chapters. This story is shameless and I love it. Also, more shamelessness - I have been providing updates and previews to stories! I have an **Attack on Titan x Inuyasha** _(likely Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome),_ **Supernatural x Inuyasha** _(Castiel x Kagome)_ in the making! If you want to see the previews or have a say in pairings then go like the KYN facebook page! Its on my profileeeee! Reviewwwww guys!(: I am so excited with the next few chapters on this it's not even funny. We'll have some dominance fighting!


End file.
